1. Field
Embodiments relate to a battery and a battery pack using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike a primary battery that is not chargeable, a secondary battery is rechargeable. Small capacity batteries each having a single unit cell are generally used for various portable electronic devices, e.g., phones, laptop computers, and camcorders. Large capacity batteries each having a plurality of unit cells are generally used as the power source for driving motors, such as those in electric scooters, hybrid electric vehicles, or electric motor vehicles.
Rechargeable batteries are manufactured in various shapes exemplified by cylindrical and prismatic types. The rechargeable battery is constructed by injecting an electrode assembly including a positive electrode plate, a negative electrode plate and a separator serving as an insulator interposed therebetween, and an electrolyte in a can and installing a cap plate in the case. A positive electrode terminal and a negative electrode terminal are connected to the electrode assembly, which is then exposed or protruded to the outside through the cap plate.